


Sa Iyong Pagbabalik

by amPBian



Category: Original Work
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amPBian/pseuds/amPBian
Summary: Pagsariwa sa nakaraan at paghahangad sa kinabukasan.





	Sa Iyong Pagbabalik

Magsimula tayo sa dulo kung saan natapos at nabuo ang lahat  
Kung saan noon ma'y ikaw lang ay sasapat  
Kung saan minsan pa ako'y lumuha  
Kung saan patuloy na dadaloy ang mga luha

Magsimula tayo sa mga gabi't araw na walang singtamis  
Sa mga panahong tayo'y nakangiti sa kabila ng init at pawis  
Sa mga panahong ang mata'y makikitaan pa ng ligaya  
Sa mga panahong namumuhay pa sa piling ng isa't isa

Magsimula tayo sa dulo kung saan kita huling nasilayan  
Kung saan mo ako noo'y ipinaglaban  
Kung saan patuloy kong sasariwain ang nakaraan  
Kung saan tayo'y nagkasundo't nangako ng pangmatagalan

Magsimula tayo  
Magsimula ulit tayo  
Magsimula ulit tayo sa iyong pagbabalik


End file.
